Till Death Do You Part
/ 50 Lie: 50 / 100 |Level = 36 |Enemies = Grave robbers Archespores }}Till Death Do You Part is a secondary quest in the . Walkthrough Go to the The Clever Clogs Tavern and you will find Charles Lanzano upstairs. Talk to him and he will explain that noises from the Temple Cemetery prevent him from sleeping. You can haggle with him if you like, but you won't get you much even if you do. When you reach the cemetary Geralt will remark that it is indeed "noisy" here, but once you go futher everything will become quiet. After some investigating the noises will start again and Geralt will remark they are coming from the catacombs. Inside you may run into some grave robbers which will start The Last Exploits of Selina's Gang if you have not done it yet, however Geralt will remark that they are not the cause. Once you reach the correct room Geralt will remark on how strange it is that no one is there, now use your witcher senses to check the place. Geralt will deduce that it must not be the right place, but as soon as he leaves the noises will start again, thus he will decide it's best to hide somewhere to find out what is happening. Now hide behind the statue and use the floor to wait, soon 2 spirits will appear who will start bickering like an old married couple, which in fact they are or where. The spirits in question are Louis de Corentin an addicted gambler and Margot de Corentin a devotees of Lebioda. Geralt will have to pick one of their urns to move. Tough choice as they are both nuts in their own right, so you should base it on the reward they give. If you have collected all the Gwent cards then the obvious choice is to move Margot as her reward for moving Louis are cards Vampire: Bruxa and Barclay Els which if you already have you won't get anything. Side with Margot Pick up his Urn, Louis will ask you to place his urn in the same chamber as of the members of an "Honorary Gwent Circle." Inside the chamber you may encounter some more grave robbers if you have not killed them yet, after disposing of them place the Urn on the altar, now go to Margot she will tell you where she hid the cards. Once you reach the house with the "tree sign" Geralt will remark that something isn't right as his medalion is reacting. Once you climb over the wall you will encounter an Archespore, after you kill it check under the roses to find the cards. Side with Louis Pick up her Urn, Margot will ask to lay her remains where her mother Micheline Belrose is. Go to the cemetery beyond the walls and find the grave near the tree Margot mentioned and place the Urn there, now go back to Louis. Louis is nowhere to be found so Geralt will decide to force him to appear, to do that you just have to pick up his Urn now. Louis will appear and admit he doesn't know where the cards are but will offer Geralt a sword he was to be forged by Trentin after he beat him at Gwent but never picked it up. As he explains Trentin is also an addicted Gwent player and his wife would not be pleased if she heard he started again. Go to Trentin and after a bit of "persuasion" he will give the sword and offer a chance to get even by playing Gwent. You can agree or refuse, if you agree you get to keep the sword regardless whether you win or not, only your journal entry will be different. A Well Earned Reward Regardless of who you helped return to Charles for your reward. You will have 2 options now, if you tell him the truth you will get 50 or the amount you haggled and 100 , or lie and tell him it was a difficult task in which case you get 100 but only 50 , regardless the quest end there. If you tell him the truth it will count as "Proof of Honor" for There Can Be Only One. Journal entry :While strolling through Beauclair's charmingly romantic streets, Geralt learned of a circumstance thoroughly charmless and unromantic. Come night something was making much tastelessly grating noise at the city cemetery. :The witcher investigated and discovered that neither grave robbers nor necrophages were the source of the din. Rather, the ruckus was the work of a couple, the de Corentins. For as in life, so in death, they could not abide each other's company, causing much fear and confusion with their shrill disputes. Geralt concluded that separation was the sole sensible solution - he would have to remove one of their remains from the tomb they shared, transferring them elsewhere. :In the end the witcher brought the enduring martial dispute to a close, thus ending the nocturnal noise it entailed. He did so by transferring the urn containing Margot/Louis de Corentin's ashes to another crypt. Geralt could now look forward to the most pleasant stage of the contract - collecting his reward. If Geralt moves Louis' urn: :This proved even more valuable than the witcher had initially supposed, for in addition to the payment he received from his employer, he also got a series of rare gwent cards from the grateful Margot de Corentin. How had the woman come into their possession? How else but by having concealed them from her gambling husband. Through naturally she had done this while they were both still alive. If Geralt moves Margot's urn and refuses to play or wins against Trentin: :This proved even more valuable than the witcher had initially supposed, for in addition to the payment he received from his employer, he also got a splendid new sword from Louis de Corentin. Though in point of fact he collected the blade not from Louis but from an armorer whom Louis had once handily defeated at cards. Though to Geralt it was all the same. If Geralt takes up Trentin's offer to play gwent and loses: :This would have proven even more valuable than the witcher had initially supposed, for in addition to the payment he received from his employer, he was also supposed to get a splendid sword from Louis de Corentin. Thus his adventure would have had a supremely happy ending, had he not allowed the armorer to talk him into a hand of gwent... Objectives *Find Charles Lanzano at the Clever Clogs. *Use your Witcher Senses to find the source of the noise. *Return to the cemetery at night. *Hide to find out what's making the noises. *Take Louis or Margot's urn from the crypt. If Geralt takes Louis' urn: *Find the Gwent Friendship Society of Beauclair's chamber. *Search the chamber to find a place for the urn. *Place Louis' urn in the tomb. *Collect your reward for solving the mystery of the nocturnal noises at the cemetery. *Go to Margot to discuss your reward. *Search for a house with a tree-shaped crest outside the walls of Hauteville. *Find a way into the garden. *Find the hidden cards using your Witcher Senses. If Geralt takes Margot's urn: *Find the Belrose family tomb at the old cemetery. *Place Margot's urn on her mother's grave. *Collect your reward for solving the mystery of the nocturnal noises at the cemetery. *Return to Louis to discuss your reward. *Make Louis show himself. *Talk to the swordsmith named Trentin about Louis' sword. Notes *Taking Margot's urn is rewarded with the Forged in Fire steel sword while taking Louis' urn is rewarded with the Vampire: Bruxa and Barclay Els gwent cards (if you already have both you won't get any). *If you tell Lanzano the truth you will earn more XP but fewer crowns. If you lie you get the reverse (less XP but more crowns). Trivia *When taking Margot's Urn to its destination, some grave stones can be read that mention Azeroth and Thedas (references to World of Warcraft and Dragon Age, respectively). *Additionally, you can find a grave referencing Pablo Picasso's infamously long name (Third gravestone from the left of the tree). *During the conversation in which you collect your reward, Charles Lanzano will comment about a madman always shouting "Odrin, Ooodrin!", which is a reference to the drinking buddies in the military camp constantly shouting Odrin's name in the "In Cervisia Veritas" side quest in The Witcher 2. *At Orlémurs Cemetery, many of the tombstone inscriptions are references to both fictional and real people. Category:Blood and Wine quests